Chapter 6
と 　 | romanized = Romio and Hasuki - Zenpen | volume = 2 | previousbook = Chapter 5 | nextbook = Chapter 7 }} "Romio and Hasuki - First Part" is the sixth chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary Today is the Black Dogs Traditional Study Camp. The Black Dogs will have to study for three full days before the midterm test. This is where Hasuki's role come into play. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Chizuru Maru ( ) * Kento Tosa ( ) * Eigo Kohitsuji ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Chartreux Westia ( ) Detailed Plot Summary Hasuki gets dressed, puts on glasses, and declares the day has come again. In a building packed with Black Dog students, Romio declares the day of all out war with the White Cats is coming soon! It is almost finals day! Everyone cheers, but Juliet, disguised as Julio, sweatdrops. Julio grabs Romio's ear and asks him what the point of her coming here was. Romio tells her it is the Black Dog's traditional summer camp. Romio says he wasn't allowed to leave for three days so he decided to invite her. Julio calls him girly-zuka (for Inuzuka), saying he should be able to endure for three days. Maru and his two friends walk down the stairwell. Kento asks if he was going to study, and Maru scoffs at him. Eigo then recognizes Julio as the one who smashed Maru to the ground before. Maru immediately sits down on a table and brushes him friends off, saying he was allowed to study. He gets into a headlock with Romio, both of them insulting each other. Then, Hasuki appears and silences everyone. She acts completely different and strict as she walks along the path the Black Dogs have created for her. When Romio falls asleep, Hasuki takes several clips and sticks them onto Romio's face, pulling his eyes open and saying they would keep him awake. Maru laughs at Romio and pulls out a phone, saying the most important thing was being able to efficiently cheat during a test. Julio turns to him and says she thought the most important thing to do was take on a challenge fairly. Kento and Eigo are shocked when Maru then breaks the phone in half with his knee. Kento asks why Maru was listening to Julio, and Maru says he wasn't and just hated his phone. Kento says to Eigo that Maru was acting strange, but Eigo isn't listening. Eigo finished graphing a polynomial with two double roots and calls them boobs while laughing. Hasuki comes over and stomps on the paper with a glare directed towards Eigo. Romio says that if anyone failed, they were sent back to home. So all of the Black Dogs were grateful of Hasuki's help. After the study session, Juliet goes back to her regular clothing. She opens the manhole to the sewer, while Romio looks around to make sure no one else was there. Juliet admits that the study session was fun, and that they didn't do it with the White Cats. She says that they cannot meet again until after the exams, and that she will feel lonely too. In shock, Romio asks that she said, and Juliet hurriedly turns away and goes down the sewer, wishing him luck on his exams. Romio has a lovestruck expression on his face when she leaves. Hasuki, still dressed in a suit and in her glasses, runs up to him. Romio smiles at Hasuki and says he feels like he would ace the exams. Hasuki says she relieved because Romio hasn't acted like himself lately, and she wondered whether Romio was keeping secrets from her. Romio nervously sweats and tells her he would never do that. Hasuki happily says that she would always be by his side. Chartreux comes over to Romio while he is making a serious face in thought. She pulls on his cheeks and wraps her arms around his neck to choke him, while ranting about how he made Juliet cross dress like a pervert. She also says that Romio has been after other women, referring to Hasuki, which Romio denies. Chartreux asks what would happen if Hasuki were to reveal Romio and Juliet's relationship. Romio puts out that she would never do that. However, Chartreux says that is Romio actually trusted her, he would've told her. Chartreux then runs away down the sewer before Romio can respond. Romio asks himself what to do. Trivia None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga